Pups Save Team Umizoomi (Part 1)
This is a crossover script where the pups meets Team Umizoomi. Hope you enjoy it! Now let's begin part 1 ... Dialogue (On the bridge leading to Umi City) (The cars suddenly pull over to make way for 6 vehicles: a police car, a rig, a fire truck, an eco-truck, a hovercraft, and an ATV) (A pink helicopter flies above them) (A boy in a green car sees puppies in all of the vehicles and a boy driving the ATV) Boy: Mom, there are puppies driving those cars! Boy’s Mom: Oh, honey, you’ve been watching too much TV. (The 6 vehicles stop in the city park) (The helicopter lands right next to them) (6 puppies each hop out of the police car, the rig, the fire truck, the eco-truck, the hovercraft, and the helicopter) (They’re the PAW Patrol) (Ryder hops off his ATV) Ryder: Pups, welcome to Umi City! Skye: *Barks excitedly* I can’t believe we're here! I’ve always wanted to come to this city. This is going to be the best vacation ever! (Rocky looks up) Rocky: Whoa! Those buildings are even taller than the Lookout. Ryder: Those buildings are called sky-scrapers, Rocky. Marshall: They sure look like they’re scraping the sky. It's making me dizzy. (He falls over) Oof! I'm good. Rocky: I can’t see if they are. Maybe if I step back a little… (He steps back slowly, but he steps on a small red rubber ball) (He starts to roll backwards down a hill) WHOOOAAAA!!! Zuma: ‘Wocky’!!! ‘Huwwy’ you guys. We gotta help him. (Rocky rolls down the hill and lands in Umi River, the city's river Rocky: *Grossed out* Ewww! This water’s all wet! And now I’m all wet! (He hears Zuma’s voice) Zuma: ‘Wocky’, come back! Rocky: Where am I going? (He realizes his situation) Oh no! I’m in a river! And I can’t swim! HELP!! Chase: We have to hurry! Skye: But I saw this river up in the sky! There’s a waterfall up ahead! We'll never make it in time! (The pups hear a little girl’s voice) Girl’s voice: Team Umizoomi… (The bushes close to the waterfall rustle) (Team Umizoomi appears out of them) Team Umizoomi: It’s time for action! Rocky: *Sputters* Help! I can’t swim! Milli: Hang in there, pup, we’re coming! (Geo uses his Shape Belt to make a circle with a hole in it) Geo: Circle! Super Shapes! (The circle with a hole turns into a life ring) (Bot picks up the life ring and tosses it to Rocky) Bot: Quick, grab this! (Rocky puts his front paws on the ring) (The team grabs the rope holding the life ring) Geo: Okay, team! 1, 2, 3… Pull! (They pull Rocky as hard as they can until he’s safe at shore) Bot: Ha, are you okay? (Rocky shakes the water off of him) Rocky: Other than being all wet, I’m okay. Thanks for saving me. (The pups rush over to them) Zuma: ‘Wocky’! Rocky: Zuma! (They both collide with each other) Chase: We were so worried about you. Marshall: *Sighs* It’s all my fault, Rocky. If I didn’t keep a good eye on my toy ball, none of this would have happened. Rocky: It’s alright, Marshall. Ryder: All that matters is that you’re safe. (To the team) Thanks for saving Rocky. Geo: We’re just happy that your pup’s okay. Skye: *Excited gasps* Oh my gosh! It’s Team Umizoomi! (She rushes up to them) I’ve always wanted to meet you guys. I’m a big fan of you guys! Chase: *To Rubble* *Whispers* I think we know why Skye wanted to come here. Rubble: *Whispers* I think you’re right. Geo: Well, we’re always ready to help anyone in need. Milli: Wait a minute. Aren’t you pups the PAW Patrol? Marshall: *Excited* You’ve heard of us? Bot: We saw some breaking news reports from 2468 News. Milli: Some of the reports were about crazy things that happen around here, but the others were about how you pups save the day. Geo: We also watch “Hello, Adventure Bay.” Zuma: You watch “Hello, Adventure Bay?” (The pups all continue to talk to the team) (Well… all the pups except Chase, who has a sad look in his eyes) Chase: *Sighs* (He walks back to where the vehicles are) (Scene Changer) (Rocky's badge) (Chase is all alone just rolling a ball back and forth from his paws to a rock) (In the field nearby, the rest of the PAW Patrol playing with the team) (Ryder is placing some food bowls out) (He notices Chase) Ryder: Hey, Chase, why aren’t you playing with the other pups? (They both look out and see the others playing) (Bot is holding a ball) Bot: Okay, pups. Get ready for my Super-Duper-Robo-Throw! HII-YAAH!! (The ball is tossed out into the field) (The pups all chase after the ball) (Marshall jumps up and catches the ball) (He looks out ahead) Marshall: Uh oh… (Geo uses his Shape Belt to pull out a rectangle) Geo: Rectangle! Super Shapes! (The rectangle transforms into a pillow) (Marshall lands on the pillow) (He gets up and drops the ball) Marshall: I’m good. Ryder: Oh, Marshall. (Chase’s ear droop) Chase: *Sighs sadly* I don’t know. My stomach feels… funny. It feels really... hot. Ryder: Do you feel okay? Chase: Well, I also feel… green… with envy that is. Ryder: You’re jealous? But why? Chase: All the other pups do is talk about Team Umizoomi. They play with them. They laugh with them. And they wouldn’t even care if I was taken to the animal shelter. Ryder: That’s not true, Chase. They are just getting to know each other, and the pups really care for you. Chase: Really? But are you sure? Ryder: Sure. In a while, things will start to come around again. Chase: Thanks, Ryder. And can you…? (He wags his tail fast) Ryder: *Smiles* Of course. (He scratches Chase in different places) Chase: *Sighs* That’s the spot; no that’s the spot; no that’s the spot. (The screen zooms out into the nearby bushes) (The Troublemakers are in the bushes) Big Trouble: So, Team Umizoomi has made friends with puppies, eh? *Laughs* You, know? They’re actually kinda cute. Little Trouble: ‘Cute?’ You know, you’re right they are cute, but they are furry and slobbery! Big Trouble: ‘Slobbery?!’ *Grossed out* Ewww! Gross! You know, looking at that pup reminds me of all the trouble we caused. Little Trouble: Yes, then Team Umizoomi always ruins our troubles. Big Trouble: And then we’d always end up getting stuck ourselves. (Little Trouble realizes something) Little Trouble: You know what? Big Trouble: Uh… what? Little Trouble: It was never my fault, and it was never your fault. It was always Team Umizoomi’s fault! Big Trouble: Oh, yeah! I can’t believe we never thought of that. I never could stand those guys. If we had a giant pit of sticky mud, we put them in and never see them again! Little Trouble: There’s no such thing as ‘sticky mud’! Big Trouble: Actually, I saw some, a giant pit in the forest once. A log fell in, it got stuck, and it sank to the bottom and was never seen again. Little Trouble: Are you sure? Big Trouble: Yep. And only I know where it is. Little Trouble: Hmmm… Then maybe we can arrange Team Umizoomi to ‘stick’ around the sticky mud pit, shall we? Big Trouble: Uh, those guys are really smart, not that we’re the ones who are smarter. They would be on to us. Little Trouble: Well then, how about we set up a trap for them? Big Trouble: That’s a good idea. But how can we make them come to the pit? Little Trouble: Well, if this is going to be the perfect trap, we need the perfect bait. Big Trouble: You mean something to make them actually get trapped in the trap? Little Trouble: Precisely, but what can we use for bait? (They notice Ryder and Chase) (Ryder gets up) Chase: Thanks, Ryder. I think I’ll can and will make friends with Team Umizoomi. Ryder: That’s good, Chase. Well, I better make sure my ATV is in good shape. Let me know if you need anything. (He walks off) Chase: Okay, Ryder! (He talks to himself, but unaware that the Troublemakers were listening How can I just talk to them? I still feel a little jealous. If I could just get rid of my jealousy, I can just talk to them. (Little Trouble smiles sneakily) Little Trouble: To get our perfect bait, let’s play a trick on that pup. Big Trouble: Okay, do you know how? Little Trouble: The old ‘pretend-to-be-nice-to-new-people’ trick. Big Trouble: Ooh! I love that trick. (They both walk out of the bush and walk over to Chase) Little Trouble: Excuse me, young pup. (Chase notices them) Chase: Hello, who are you? Big Trouble: Just a pair of guys that know Team Umizoomi well. Little Trouble: Anyway, we heard that you had trouble with your feelings. Chase: Yeah, I do. Little Trouble: Well, we know a place nearby where you can make all your feelings go away. It will only take just a few minutes to get there. Chase: I don’t know. Big Trouble: You’ll get to know Team Umizoomi better than you could if you try it. (Chase looks out on the field) (He sees the other pups playing with Team Umizoomi) (They are laughing, having fun, and also being a bit silly) Chase: Alright, I’ll come. Little Trouble: Excellent. Chase: Hold on a second. I want to get something, just in case. (He goes inside his doghouse) (He reappears with his police outfit) Big Trouble: He looks so cute in that outfit. (Little Trouble rolls his eyes) Little Trouble: *Sarcastically* Dogs always do. (Chase walks back over to them) Chase: Okay, guys. Lead the way. Big Trouble: Oh, goody. (They all walk off into the forest) To be Continued... (click here to see what happens next) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Part 1